


Pancakes

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder





	Pancakes

Ray stirred from his sleep, waking up slowly and yawning. He felt like he slept for days, and it felt like it was already afternoon. He stretched in his bed, almost hitting Joel in the face beside him, yawning again he looked at the time. 9:00 AM. You have to be shitting me, Ray thought as he lied down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. It would take Joel at least three more hours to wake up. How the fuck was he going to make the time pass by?

Pancakes.

Motherfucking.

Pancakes.

Awwwww yeahhh. Ray smiled and slowly removed himself from the bed, trying not to wake Joel up. Ray was an asshole, but not that big of an asshole, I mean, let sleeping dogs lie right?

Anyway. Ray was rummaging through the kitchen, grabbing pancake batter, milk, eggs and other things that you need to make pancakes. He then took out a bowl and started to mix everything together, but when he went to go add the eggs he briefly forgot to crack them first. After muttering a god fucking damn it before discarding the ruined pancake batter. He laughed to himself and started anew.

This time, the pancake batter ripped and went everywhere. The kitchen wasdestroyed by the time Ray added in the eggs and the milk and everything else. He put it in a pan and turned the stove on, taking out a spatula and having a fake knife fight with an invisible thief before he smelt smoke beside him. His first pancake was burned, but the second one, he paid more attention to. The third and fourth seemed edible, and the fifth was damn near perfect. He put in the last of the batter to try and make one sixth mini pancake before ray jumped up and down a few time, needing to pee. So he left the last pancake unattended, and when he came back the whole kitchen was swimming in smoke.

“Oh shit.” Ray ran to the stove and turned it off, he then moved the scorching pancake off it. After thinking what else could go wrong, the smoke alarm started to beep and flash a bright white color. Ray then had to stand on a chair and turn it off manually, he then opened a bunch of windows to try and drain the smoke out of the kitchen. Huffing for air and his heart pounding, the smoke slowly started to thin out and, right in front of the bedroom door, was a very very grumpy Joel.

“What the fuck did you do,” he said turning to Ray before turning again and looking at his destroyed kitchen. “What the fuck did you do,” Joel hissed as Ray rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Well you know, pancakes.”

“Pancakes.” Joel hissed then looked at his kitchen that’s littered with pancake batter, egg whites and milk everywhere. “God damn it you dumbass,” Joel laughed, “I looks like a five year old could make better pancakes then you.”

“Don’t knock them ‘till you try them.”

“You almost burned my house down.”

“it was a risk I was willing to take, are you going to taste my delish pancakes or…?”

So Joel sat down, eyeing the pancakes suspiciously, when he took a bite it looked like he was about to coke or cry or do both.

“Why are these salty?” Ray shrugged, “Did you use this white container.” Joel hissed picking up the container and putting it at eye level with Ray. Ray looked embarrassed, he forgot to check which white container was labeled salt and wich one was labeled sugar. Why the fuck would Joel put them next to each other anyway? Rookie mistake.

“You dumbass!” Joel shouted while trying to get the taste of the rancid pancake out of his mouth.

“Fucking got me,” Ray retorted.

“But you’re my dumbass.”

“That was cheesey, you wanna go get Mcdonalds or something?”


End file.
